


Loss and Perseverance

by IdeaLess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dark, Enemies to Friends, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Loss of Limbs, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeaLess/pseuds/IdeaLess
Summary: Sun goes out to fight Ultra Necrozma but finds that he's severely outmatched despite having a well-trained team.





	Loss and Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an idea i had of what might happen if Pokemon wasn't as family-friendly.

Sun already had a sense of impending doom when he started slowly climbing the Megalo Tower although he tried to not overthink things. The fight with Dawn Wings Necrozma had been relatively easy afterall so this new fight couldn't be that hard right?  
This thought was quickly blown away though as he arrived at the top of the tower and was temporarily blinded as Necrozma evolved again, leaving him to blink as he tried to regain his sight and then stare in shock and awe at the now shining pokemon.  
In an instant he was filled with dread again as he noticed that the pokemon seemed all too eager to battle with him, quietly waiting for him to release his first pokemon into the battlefield.

Sun swallows thickly as he thinks about what types this new pokemon would have before deciding on his trusty Zoroark which had already beaten Necrozma's precious form. He throws the pokeball to let his pokemon out followed by the opposing pokemon's cry of "Li... Li... LIGHT!", before watching it surround itself in it's a aura and become stronger.  
All of his pokemon were either in their mid 50's or 60's in terms of their levels and since Necrozma seemed to only be level 60 he figured that he might be able to beat it with some effort....or at least so he thought...  
He just about managed to order Zoroark to use Foul Play but before it could even react Ultra Necrozma was already on the move and used Power Gem, hitting his Zoroark but not fainting it...no....the gems tore right through the poor pokemon, killing it instantly.  
In the moment that his beloved pokemon fell dead to the floor Sun was overcome with the feeling of being outmatched but it was already too late to leave, he knew that Ultra Necrozma wouldn't just let him get away. So with tears in his eyes and a look of horror still present on his face he let out his prized Salazzle, to which Necrozma seemed to respond with glee, before telling her to use Toxic in hopes of defeating the monster of a pokemon he was facing with time.  
But once again Ultra Necrozma managed to move first, hitting her with a Photon Geyser and killing Salazzle just like it did with Zoroark before. With mounting horror and a quiet whimper the young trainer lets out his Vikavolt, telling him to use Thunderbolt and shouting in horror as his opponent uses another Photon Geyser but sighing in relief as his pokemon manages to just barely dodge the attack before using it's own attack....which barely does any damage to the other Pokemon. Vikavolt ends up falling to a Night Slash just like the others did. Sun was crying as he looked at his three remaining Poke Balls before using Ribombee and loosing her too. Next came his rather stubborn Whiscash Babo, who he had traded for early in his adventure. Surprisingly Babo managed to survive to first attack, although she was heavily injured in the process, and went on to use it's water Z-move, bringing Ultra Necrozma to just about half health, before dying aswell.  
The young boy was left holding the ball of his last remaining pokemon, Decidueye, crying quietly and not wanting his beloved starter to die too. The ball shook a little in his hands as the ever loyal pokemon tries to comfort and encourage his trainer, causing him to nod and sniffle before letting the pokemon out and telling him to use Spirit Shackle.  
Decidueye manages to just dodge a Power Gem to use his move before getting hit but hanging on for his trainer. He starts trying to whittle Ultra Necrozma's health down while managing to dodge and endure hit after hit to make his trainer happy.  
Things were looking better now even if Decidueye was very hurt and Sun was thinking about using a Max Potion after the next attack until it happened....  
Decidueye dodged another Photon Geyser but this time the attack hit something else...

Decidueye turned around and looked on in horror as the ball of energy his his trainer's left arm, incinerating it and burning the screaming boy's left side of the torso and face. The heat cauterized the wound where his arm was once connected to his shoulder and scared the flesh while leaving him blind in his left eye.  
Even Ultra Necrozma seemed surprised and shocked by what happened, clearly not having exspected to hit the human.  
In his shock and anger Decidueye decided to attack Necrozma, striking and managing to faint it while it was still too stunned to do anything.  
The pokemon quickly vanished, leaving Decidueye to rush over to his trainer to make sure that he would be okay. Despite still being in alot of pain Sun reasures his starter that he's going to be okay and heals him up.

The two are quickly sent home soon after and are greeted with horror and confusion before Lusamine takes them to the Aether Paradise to get treated while the dead pokemon are burried.  
Despite all that happened Sun and Decidueye still wanted to press on and decided to train before completing the last two trials, just the two of them.  
They train and bond more until Decidueye finally is level 100 before heading for Mount Lanakila. When they find Necrozma there it seems to be hurting alot and looks like it whole-heartedly regrets what it did, not even putting up a fight anymore. Since Sun was a kind-hearted young trainer he ended up sighing quietly and catching it, deep down wanting to give it another chance. Catching Necrozma reminded him of how Lillie and Lunala were still waiting for him near Iki Town so he decides that the Pokemon League could wait for a little longer and goes to catch the other Pokemon easily.

After alot more training, bonding and experimenting, he and his three Pokemon were ready and climbed the mountain again before facing off against the Elite Four.  
Through some hardship and nearly losing several times they soon made it and now only had to fight Hau so Sun could solidify his place as Alola's first champion. Sun decided to give it a chance and with Lunala's and Necrozma's approval, allows them to form Dawn Wings Necrozma before starting to battle with Hau and then when Hau was on his last pokemon, using the Ultranecrozium Z to form Ultra Necrozma once again and defeat his rival.  
Once the fight was over and Necrozma and Lunala unfused once more they all went to the following celebration before Sun and his team of three went home to finally relax.

[Sun after the battle (drawn by me)](https://noideahomeland.tumblr.com/post/187600982733)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so....please be gentle?


End file.
